La esperanza del corazón
by kamy4
Summary: Un mismo destino. Un pasado común. ¿Cómo resultará la unión de ambos? SesshxRin; Advertencias: Lemon. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Rin" del foro "Hazme el amor".


Rin era una hermosa mujer de 18 años que vivía en una aldea de exterminadores de demonios.

Su mejor amiga, Sango de 18 años, era la hija del jefe de la pequeña aldea y utilizaba un enorme bumerán, hecho con huesos de demonios, para exterminar esos seres. Rin en vez de utilizar la misma arma que Sango, se valía de su ingenio en cuando a preparar brebajes y humos tóxicos para los monstruos. Nunca le gustó usar directamente la violencia ni mancharse de sangre.  
Eran épocas de guerra y sin embargo había veces que debía combatir con armas en defensa de su tan preciada aldea.

Los padres de Rin fueron cruelmente asesinados por un poderoso demonio, llamado Magatsuhi, que poco después fue destruido por la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Des de aquel entonces nunca volvió a ser la misma y a veces su rostro lucía triste y bañado por lágrimas amargas.

Cuando era pequeña, era tan feliz que con su calidez y ternura podía sanear cualquier corazón y traer alegría en dónde fuera. Sin embargo, ahora era fría y un poco distante. Cuando luchaba contra demonios usaba arco y flecha. Eran las últimas pertenencias de su madre. Lo único que le hacía recordar a ella y seguir adelante.

Sango lograba disminuir ese sentimiento de soledad que sentía cuando recordaba a sus padres. Era la única que la comprendía. Al tener la misma edad, eran más afines y podían distraerse con diferentes conversaciones.

Sango era una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos oscuros, con un sombreado de color rosa que los resalta y un cabello marrón oscuro sujeto por una cola. Sólo dejaba suelto su flequillo y le deba un toque de decidido. En cambio Rin, era una mujer con una larga melena color azabache, tez clara y unos ojos marrones que antes lucían con un brillo especial que conmovían a cualquiera.

Sango tenía la esperanza de que algún día alguien que no fuera ella podría sanear su corazón y devolver la calidez de la mirada de la joven Rin.

Rin solía llevar un kimono naranja con flores, con un obi, de color amarillo pálido, en dónde podía sujetar la espada de su padre, la cual usaba para defenderse de los demonios que la atacaban cuando se le terminaban las flechas.

Sango solía llevar un traje de lucha de color rosa y negro que le permitía mayor movilidad para usar su Hiraikotsu (bumerán).

En las noches cuando todo el mundo dormía plácidamente en sus chozas, Rin se mantenía despierta observando la hermosa luz de la luna en contraste con la oscuridad profunda del cielo.

_Se ha convertido en daga el dolor de este pobre corazón,__  
__corazón de un reino sin mundo, corazón que no tiene ley,__  
__corazón que se desangra pero aún tiene esperanzas,__  
__serás feliz siendo triste, ay mi pobre corazón qué puedo decirte._

Cada noche cantaba esta amarga canción. Los que la escuchaban sólo podían sollozar amargamente por compasión o lástima para aquella chica que se lo quitaron todo, su familia, su hogar y sus tierras. Rin fue adoptada por una familia de la aldea de los exterminadores.

Un hermoso Taiyoukai siempre se pasaba por las noches a escuchar esa canción que lo embelesaba. Él odiaba a los humanos por ser seres débiles, pero veía a esa mujer con otros ojos y cada noche la observaba cantar con su dulce voz bajo la luz de la luna. No comprendía la tristeza en la mirada de sus ojos y la amargura de la letra de la canción de la joven, pero por una extraña razón no podía huir cautivado por la voz de esa mujer.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Rin se vistió con su traje de lucha y fue a los alrededores de la aldea. Como siempre, era acompañada por su amiga Sango.

En un claro del bosque, como de costumbre, se encontraron con algunos demonios que atacaban a la aldea para deshacerse de los exterminadores. Esos demonios no fueron rivales para ellas. Formaban un gran equipo.

En un momento de distracción el Taiyoukai cogió a Rin por la cintura y la apartó del lugar en dónde estaba. La chica gritó e intentó zafarse de él, pero sin lograrlo. Cuándo miró al demonio, se quedó sin aliento. Tenía una hermosa mirada ambarina y un rostro angelical. Su largo cabello peliplateado lucía impecable y sedoso. Se sonrojó cuando el youkai al sentirse observado la miró directamente a los ojos. Luego el demonio la soltó y se fue en otra dirección. Rin no sabía que había sucedido, había sido todo muy rápido. Más tarde, se dio cuenta cerca de ella había una lanza con un gran poder demoníaco clavada en el suelo. Sango fue corriendo en dónde estaba ella. Rin se preguntó por qué un youkai le salvaría la vida. Sango tampoco supo responderle, pero estaba en deuda con ese demonio. Le había salvado la vida a su querida amiga.

Después de aquella mañana, las canciones tomaron otro rumbo. Ya no eran melancólicas ni amargas. Aunque aún no dejaban la tristeza, se llenaron de esperanza. Porqué sin saber cómo no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso youkai que le salvó de una muerte segura.

_Voy a cuidar,__  
__y un pedacito de mi alma regalarte,__  
__no tengo mucho más que el__  
__cielo para darte,__  
__y poco a poco iré aliviado__  
__mi dolor.__  
__Y aunque es difícil no hay imposibles__  
__cuando de verdad se ama__  
__porque el amor cuando es sincero__  
__no se acaba, y nunca pierde__  
__la esperanza el corazón._

El Taiyoukai no sabía la razón por la que salvó a esa humana, pero se sentía atraído por la hermosa voz de esa mujer. Se percató del cambio de sus dulces canciones y sonrió al pensar que él fue la causa de ello.

Qué sería aquél sentimiento que lo hacía acercarse hacia aquella humana ? Qué tendría de diferente de las otras mujeres ? Él ya sabía la respuesta. Un pasado común. Lleno de dolor y soledad.

Se sorprendió al observar a esa mujer humana sobrellevar esa carga. La diferencia de las otras mujeres es que esa mujer era valiente, leal y sincera. Eso pudo verlo en su amiga, que siempre la acompañaba. Lo que más le sorprendió fue reconocer los sentimientos de los humanos, él el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Minetras Rin cantaba a la luz de la luna, el Taiyoukai se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado. Ella al darse cuenta se sonrojó y no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Era la primera vez que sentía esos sentimientos y la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba de esa manera, sin contar cuando la sujetó por la cintura para elevarla por el cielo.

El Taiyoukai no le pasó desapercibida el pudor de la joven y sonrió para sus adentros.

Ninguno articuló palabra alguna y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Más tarde, el youkai peliplateado se acercó de una manera comprometedora hacia Rin y besó apasionadamente sus labios carnosos. Hace tiempo que reconoció la calidez y la sinceridad de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Quería aturar el tiempo y permanecer a su lado para siempre. Quería sanear su corazón y cerrar sus heridas. Quería muchas cosas.

Rin se dejó llevar por la calidez de los labios de Sesshomaru (el Taiyoukai) y sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar como antes.

Sesshomaru la elevó por los cielos y la llevó en un lugar del bosque. La desvistió con demasiada facilidad y pasó de besar sus labios a besar su cuello y hombros. Rin se envolvía de placer y suspiros, y arqueaba su espalda al sentir las hábiles caricias de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru luchaba para mantenerse conciente, pero poco a poco perdió su cordura y se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba lamer, besar y chupar todo el cuerpo de esa mujer. Sabía que aún podía darle mucho más placer, pero quería disfrutar de ella hasta que le suplicara que la hiciera suya.

Rin cada vez más excitada y sintiendo como sus encantos se bañaban con un lubricante dulce y pegajoso por el placer que Sesshomaru le daba, no tardó en suplicarle que lo quería dentro de ella.

Él satisfecho y después de morder y besar sus senos y sentir las caricias de Rin en todas las partes de su cuerpo, entró en ella. Sintió que era virgen. Eso aún lo excitó más, porqué sería el primero y el único que lo haría. Después de romper ese obstáculo, dejó que Rin se acostumbrara a él en su interior y luego empezó con un vaivén que se trasformó en suspiros, gemidos y quejidos por parte de la pareja. Sesshomaru disfrutó del placer que le daba a su amada Rin y el vaivén se volvió más rítmico y rápido. Rin sintió la calidez del líquido que Sesshomaru le daba y en un momento de excitación rodó sobre Sesshomaru quedando encima de él y empezó una cabalgata que envolvió de placer a los dos amantes.

Después Sesshomaru salió de ella y dejó que Rin tomara su miembro con las manos y lo chupara y mordiera. Sesshomaru gruñó al sentir la timidez y dulzura de esa mujer en sus caricias, y luego al sentir correr su líquido dentro de su boca volvió a entrar en ella y a envestirla con más fiereza.

Cuando Sesshomaru sintió Rin apretar su interior y un agudo gemido escapar de sus labios, supo que había terminado su trabajo y la envistió con más fuerza, para al cabo de unos segundos llegar con ella al clímax.

Los dos se durmieron agotados sin preocuparse por lo que los esperaba mañana. Una marca en forma de media luna, apareció entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Rin. Era la marca de propiedad de Sesshomaru.

No sé por qué cruzaste en mi camino  
Una sorpresa nos tenía el destino  
Ser delincuentes por amor  
Esto que siento no es coincidencia  
Te hiciste parte de mi existencia.

Cerrar los ojos no es soñar despiertos  
Como dos polos eran nuestros cuerpos  
Unidos por la pasión  
Guarde en secreto todo sentimiento  
Pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio.

Viviendo atado a tus sentimientos  
Sediento de tu corazón  
La vida siempre buscará un culpable,  
Pero el amor que siento es indomable.

Siento que ahora he sanado tu corazón

Que tu vida me pertenece

Siento que contigo puedo ir hasta el cielo

Para envolvernos de nuevo en la pasión

Al despertar Rin, vio a su señor dibujar con el dedo figuras en su espalda y suspiró al sentir sus caricias.

Se levantó y se despidió con un beso en sus labios. Volverían a verse la noche siguiente. Ahora le pertenecía y se sonrojó al recordar la pasión que los envolvió a ambos.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, su amiga Sango le preguntó dónde había estado. Rin sonrojada le contó que se encontró con el hermoso Taiyoukai que se llamaba Sesshomaru.

Sango comprendió al instante que sucedió entre ellos y con una sonrisa le dijo que se alegraba por ella, porque al haberla salvado vio como ese youkai la amaba.

Desde ese momento Rin volvió a ser esa pequeña niña con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su rostro y en sus hermosos ojos marrones volvió ese destello tan característico de ella.

Los aldeanos no supieron la causa del cambio de Rin, pero se alegraron por ella, ya que se lo merecía.

Todas las noches Sesshomaru se veía con ella. Todas las noches se envolvía en sus cálidas caricias y sus besos.

Rin se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Sesshomaru se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

El destino quiso que se encontraran y ahora la oscuridad y soledad se volvieron en luz y compañía.


End file.
